narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Senhime
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you are applying for. :A) Dust Release :B) Ice Release :C) Shikotsumyaku :D) Wood Release 2. How is your character able to obtain this kekkei genkai? Please detail this below. : According to my own theories based on what is revealed in canon about Kekkei Genkai and in particular, bodily Kekkei Genkai, I have been able to devise a legitimate method for my character to gain the Kekkei Genkai. But prior to this, I will go through Senhime (千姫 Thousandth Princess) and her survival of the massacre of the Kaguya Clan. The Kaguya Clan, approximately fourty-five years ago from the present timeline, were put on the verge of extinction due to their barbaric methods and the Kekkei Genkai Purge by the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura. As well as this, their ability to obtain the Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Genkai was extremely limited, but considering the power of this ability, the entirety of Kirigakure had feared its potential, and quelled the Kaguya as soon as possible. However, a small faction of the clan - five half-blooded clan members - were against the extinction of the clan. This was due to them hailing from an ancestor of the clan who possessed the said Kekkei Genkai, and understood that if the clan were plunged into war, they would not survive. As a consequence, they had barely been able to flee from the compounds of the Kaguya Clan, and endlessly traveled after evading their forces until they reached the isolated village known as Ishigakure. Due to the nomadic nature of the village, they accepted any visitors so long as they provided some sort of benefit to the overall economy of the village, which the Kaguya clansmen did by becoming farmers, a deterioration from their status as warriors. In this period of time, Senhime was born to two of the clan members, both of whom were first cousins to one another. :As to the acquisition of the Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Genkai. The bodily Kekkei Genkai in the Narutoverse are equivalent to real-life genetic mutations in individuals. As such, theoretically, they can be classified as recessive genetic traits. Recessive genetic traits can only appear through a certain combination of genes: there either has to be two carriers, or one possessor of the homozygous recessive-recessive genetic combination along with a carrier, or another possessor of the recessive gene combination. Furthermore, considering that inbreeding further increases the chance of gaining the recessive-recessive combination, it is possible that Senhime was able to obtain this Kekkei Genkai, considering that both of her parents were cousins and were both carriers of the gene. However, the reason as to why most individuals in the Kaguya Clan did not possess the Shikotsumyaku was because the Kaguya, as a warrior clan, used to abduct women from other clans or residences and mated with them, rather than within their own clan to increase their own potential power. Additionally, due to the nature of awakening this Kekkei Genkai, the holder of the Kekkei Genkai is highly liable to genetically forged diseases, mainly the one possessed by Kimimaro. This is something Senhime has also inherited. 3. How will your character awaken this kekkei genkai? How will they realize they can use it? : Senhime will awaken this Kekkei Genkai upon her birth. However, the sole realization that she possessed the Kekkei Genkai will be during an event that nearly took her life as a younger woman. Ishigakure, at the time of her childhood, was a place rampant with crime and the like, because of the recent conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War. On one day, when coming home from the Academy, Senhime was mugged and almost killed by one of these many criminals. Unconsciously, her chakra surged and protected her from a fatal katana strike by hardening her bones to the point where the steel snapped under pressure. Furthermore, as a consequence of these events, she began to see the symptoms of the terminal illness that was associated with the Shikotsumyaku. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected kekkei genkai? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Senhime, in terms of concept, will be constantly searching for a cure to her fatal disease. In terms of combat, however, she will be rather different to the majority of users in the canon or fanon. She will not be privy to the normal dances of the Shikotsumyaku, for she has had no interaction with any other Shikotsumyaku users so far that have hailed from Kirigakure. Therefore, she formulates her own skill-set based on a unique Taijutsu form that focuses less on offensive maneuvers, but rather, parrying and counters against a variety of assaults by manipulating the density and hardness of her own bones. However, because she holds the terminal disease of the Shikotsumyaku wielders, extensive use of the Kekkei Genkai can quite easily drain her and cause her to be under heavy strain. Therefore, she opts to use a long-range combat style that focuses on explosives and a variety of weaponry to disorientate her enemies before killing them with a single, effective use of Shikotsumyaku. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 14:32, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 23:39, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications